1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling power of access uplink using a relay station and a system thereof.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2006-S-011-01, Development of relay/mesh communication system for multi-hop WiBro].
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 is progressing a standardization project of a multi-hop relay after IEEE 802.16-2004, which is a standard for fixed subscribers' terminals, and IEEE 802.16e-2005, which is a standard for providing mobility of subscriber station (SS), have been published. The purpose of the standardization project performed by IEEE 802.16 Task Group (TG) j is coverage extension and throughput enhancement.
According to the prior art, a multi-hop relay station has no role in closed-loop power control of terminals, and power control of SS using a multi-hop relay station is not disclosed.